What Happened to the Lights?
by Dark Mystic Lover
Summary: During a bad storm that forces the investigation building into lock down, L decides to use that time to get what he has always wanted, Raito Yagami as his. To bad that Raito and L were not the only ones to be locked in the investigation building, but he is easily taken care of. Wait? What happened to the lights and why is Matsuda locked in the closet of his room? M LXRaito
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I do have permission from Rawritsakookye to use this storyline.**

* * *

**What Happened To The Lights?**

**Summary-**

During a bad storm that forces the investigation building into lock down, L decides to use that time to get what he has always wanted, Raito Yagami as his. To bad that Raito and L were not the only ones to be locked in the investigation building, but he is easily taken care of. Wait? What happened to the lights and why is Matsuda locked in the closet of his room?

**Chapter 1-**

"Sever thunder storms are raging over half of Japan, everyone is advised to stay indoors until the storm is over as winds are 30 mph. Half of Tokyo has already reported in losing power from the storm. In other new-" A young beautiful woman said before L tuned out the TV and let his eyes roam over the other two people in the room of the Empire Hotel where him and the Kira Investigation team had taken residence. At the moment only three people were only in the suit, and those people included him, Raito and Matsuda. Right before the storm got to this bad the rest of the team had left to go eat dinner, Matsuda had gone with them but had come back because he had forgotten his wallet and then the storm had suddenly turned worse. Even Watari was out, he had left to retrieve some sweets that L had been craving, now L was stuck with the cakes and sweets that were already here.

L looked at his empty plate that had once been filled with chocolate covered bananas drizzled in strawberry syrup and sprinkled with sugar. He looked over to Matsuda who was pouting at the as if hoping his pout would change the weather. Resisting the urge to not only throw the now empty plate at the idiot but also glare at said idiot, L shifted just a little in his seat, gaining the attention of the beautiful Raito Yagami that always sat right next to him.

L always noticed that no matter where he sat, be it in a chair or on the couch, Raito always made sure to sit either right next on the couch, or the chair closet to him. If no space was available next L Raito would sit in a space where he could easily stare down anyone who was taking up the space next to L and will subtlety attack the person he has chosen as his target with words until they decide on their own to move and then Raito would claim that spot as him. It only took two weeks before the Kira investigation team silently decided to leave a spot next to L for Raito. To L it seemed as if Raito was silently claiming L as his. And that claim was fine with L, as long as Raito knew that L was the dominate one he would let Raito silently claim him as his dominate, and to prove he was the dominate and that Raito was his he had chained them together. But to the rest he explained that he needed to watch Raito 24/7 to prove that he was (or wasn't) Kira.

L's eyes slowly drifted away from Raito and back down to the empty plate setting next to his laptop before drifting up towards the idiot that was suppose to be stuck with the rest of the investigation team in some dinner. L had hoped that by the time that the investigation team had gotten to the dinner that the storm would have gotten worse enough that the news would advise people to stay were ever they were leaving him and Raito alone in the suite so that he could show Raito who was the dominate would and claim him as his submissive. And possibly get a confession from the boy, be it a love confession or a confession of guilt L didn't care, though to be truthful he is leaning more towards the confession of love rather than the confession of guilt.

"Matsuda-san." L said in his normal mono-toned voice causing the man to jump and spin towards L who was now holding the empty plate in his pincher like grasp.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked and L just stared at him wondering how in the world someone could possibly be this dumb. All L had to do was call Watari who would be in a different room and he already knew that he required more sweet, yet Matsuda who was staring at his empty plate couldn't seem to get that concept.

"Get him more sweets." Raito said from beside L never looking up from his laptop. See, even his submissive knew that he required more sweets, but then again his submissive was a genius like he was. They even thought the same way, they acted the same, it was almost like they were the same person just with different masks. That was why it was so easy to fall in love with Raito, but of course he couldn't over look the fact that he was Kira, so when his beautiful submissive finally comes clean he will be punished, not with jail or the death penalty, no he had a different punishment just for his submissive.

"Oh, right." Matsuda said jumping up from his desk, knocking over important files on the Kira case from the corner of his eye L saw Raito close his eyes and rub his temples causing the chain to jingle. "What would you like Ryuzaki?" Matsuda said as he began to pick up the files. Raito sighed and took a sip of his tea and noticed he was out and stood up L looked over at him and raised and eyebrow at him.

"You know what Matsuda, you just sit back down and continue working. I'm out of tea so I'm going to go make me and Ryuzaki some more since I don't like the way you make tea. And while I am in there I will get him some more sweets." Raito said. He started to walk towards the kitchen only to stop when he realized that L was still sitting down at his desk, he turned and gave L a look that read 'What the fuck are you waiting for?'

"Raito-kun, is there a problem?" L asked innocently.

"If Ryuzaki-kun wants his sweets, then Ryuzaki-kun needs to get off his chair and come with me to the kitchen." Raito said with an innocent voice, but L heard the under tone that rang loud and clear that said 'If you do not get your ass off that chair right now I will drag your happy ass into that kitchen.'

"20%" L said suddenly with a serious face, but his eyes held amusement.

"Why is it 20%, because I said I wanted to get you food?" Raito asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No, it is 20% because Raito was mean to Matsuda-san for no reason. That makes Raito-kun a mean person." L said.

"I was not mean to Matsuda, I just said I didn't like the way he makes tea. And I don't, he doesn't make the tea the way I like it, I am very picky about the way I drink my tea." Raito said slightly sticking his nose in the air.

"Raito-kun drinks the tea Watari makes him." L said.

"That's because Watari knows how to make the tea exactly the way I like it." Raito said and L knew the reason why.

"THE KIDS DON'T LIKE IT WHEN MOMMY AND DADDY FIGHT!" Matsuda suddenly yelled. Without a thought L turned and tossed the empty plate that was still in his pincher like grasp and his Matsuda square in the back of the head before he quickly turned back towards Raito as if he didn't even throw an empty plate at the man.

"Ow! What just hit me?" Matsuda asked turning to look at the two seemingly innocent men standing about seven feet behind him.

"Matsuda-san is 100%." L said turning to looking at the man.

"What?! But I'm not even a Kira suspect!"

"No, that is how stupid Matsuda-san is." L said with a straight face a minute later Matsuda turned around saved what ever he was working on, closed down his computer and packed up his briefcase. "Is Matsuda-san going somewhere? Matsuda-san should know that the storm is still going on outside."

"I'm going to go work in my room so that I don't have to keep being reminded how stupid I am by two geniuses." Matsuda said before storming out of the room. Well, now that Matsuda was out of the suite time to start showing Raito that he was the dominate. L turned to go back to his laptop to continue working at the same time that Raito turn to go into the kitchen still intending to make himself some tea.

"What do you think you are doing. I thought you wanted some sweets, and if you have forgotten I still need tea." Raito said tugging on the chain. L knew that Raito would not comply with anything if he did not have his daily amount of tea, and seeing as Watari was not here to get him his sweets and his submissive his tea then they had to get it themselves. So, L did an about face and followed Raito into the kitchen and never took his eyes off his beautiful submissive as he made them both tea and got and idea on how to go about proving he was the dominate and make sure that Matsuda didn't interrupt him. "What kind of sweets do you want?"

"Is there any cheese cake left?" L asked his thumb resting against his lip, he bit it as he kept himself from jumping on his submissive when he opened the fridge and bent over to check, giving L a perfect view of his perfect ass. L bit his thumb harder, drawing a little bit of blood, when Raito looked over his giving L what he could call the most sultry look he had ever seen.

"Yes, you still have half a cheese cake in here. How many slices do you want?" Raito asked, and L would swear the boy purposefully just wiggled his ass just a bit.

"Two." Was all that L could get out. Raito smirked at him before turned back to the cheese cake in the refrigerator never once seeing L putting a sleeping pill that would most likely knock him out for only about two maybe three hours at most in his tea before putting his normal amount of sugar in his own tea.

Raito put the pre-cut pieces of cheese cake on a plate before handing the plate to L who was waiting with the cups of tea. He took the cup handed to him and took a sip closing his eyes as the soothing taste of the tea slid down his throat and relaxed his muscles. He slowly opened his eyes to see that L was watching him and tried hard not to fight his blush. "Shall we adjourn back to the computers?" L asked before taking a bite of his cheese cake, with a silent nod the two left the kitchen and back to the sitting room that had been turn into a work room.

The two sit down and begin to go over the notes and deaths involved in the Kira case in silence, L taking note of every time that Raito would take a sip of his tea and keeping an eye on the clock. Knowing that soon the sleeping pill would take effect and he would be able to start his plan. Right as the clock hit the thirty minute mark of Raito's first sip, Raito took a hug yawn that seemed to shock him.

"Raito-kun, are you feeling alright?" L asked looking at Raito with wide innocent eyes making sure not to show any victory in his voice or his eyes.

"I'm fine Ryuzaki, I'm just tired." Raito said yawning again as he continued his work.

"It is only 8:30, Raito-kun never yawns that big until 1:25." L said putting his thumb on his lip, "Does Raito-kun need to lie down. We should shut the computers down anyway, with how bad the storm is, we wouldn't want to lose power and lose any research."

"That's a good idea." Raito muttered rubbing is eyes. L hid a smirk as the two of them saved their work and shut down the computers before walking down the hall to their room. L pulled Raito over to a bedside table and pulled out a key for it, he unlocked it and pulled out a seemingly ordinary watch and handed it to Raito who lightly blushed. "I already have a watch, but thank you anyway."

"This isn't an ordinary watch." L said grabbing the wrist that held Raito's watch and unhooked said watch and placed the new watch in it's place, "This is a new invention from Watari, it has not been tested and it is not water proof or anything. It has a camera and microphone implanted in it and will be monitoring you."

"Why are you telling me this? And why are you just now putting this on me, why did you first put it on me instead of chaining yourself to me?" Raito asked.

"Because Watari just finished it two days ago. While Raito-kun sleeps, I will be outside enjoying the rain." L said with a cute impish smile that made Raito smile cutely back at him before what he said registered in his half asleep brain.

"But if you go out now, you will get sick." Raito said then wished that he could physically reach into the air and erase or delete the words that he had just said. He didn't need L to know that he was worried about him or cared about him, he knew that as soon as L figured out that Raito cared for him the he would use his feeling to get a confession out of him. Hell, he had already claimed the man as his though thankfully no one seemed to realize this, yet.

L smiled a soft smile before placing his hand softly on Raito's cheek, Raito tried to hide his blush but L saw it. "Do not fret Raito-kun, I will not stay in the rain too long. Now Raito-kun should go get ready for bed." And with that L shuffled out of the room. Raito sighed and undressed before dressing in his nightclothes then slightly stumbled to the bathroom, relieving himself and brushing his teeth. He walked back to the bed, rubbing his wrist that the chain was usually connected to noting how weird it felt to have it off. He didn't like it, he didn't like not feeling the cuff, he didn't like not know that six feet away would always be L, _his L._ He wanted the chain back.

He sat up on the bed and looked on the floor where the chain lay on the floor coiled up like a silver snake, beautiful yet dangerous. Just like his L, his dominate. Without thinking Raito reached over and took hold of the chain and pulled it to him and with a soft click he clasped the cuff back on his wrist not occupied by the new watch. But still the cuff didn't feel right, it was empty, and that was because his dominate was not hooked to the other cuff. This was probably punishment for lying to his dominate about being Kira. Raito sighed and rolled onto his back and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, there was no reason to cry because L was not six feet away from him, once L came back from playing in the rain he would be back beside him where he belonged. But if this was punishment for lying, then he would making it up to his dominate.

With that thought Raito let his mind shit down and his body curl around the chain, never seeing the eyes watching him from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happened To The Lights?**

**Summary-**

During a bad storm that forces the investigation building into lock down, L decides to use that time to get what he has always wanted, Raito Yagami as his. To bad that Raito and L were not the only ones to be locked in the investigation building, but he is easily taken care of. Wait? What happened to the lights and why is Matsuda locked in the closet of his room?

**Chapter 2-**

Raito's mind began to slowly wake up from the restful sleep that he had fallen into about an two hours later, the first thing that his mind precessed first was that L had yet to return and that the other end of the chain was still empty. When that thought went through his mind he shoot up out of bed worried that something had happened to his dominate. He opened the door to their bedroom and began to walk towards the sitting room that had been turned into a work room, he looked around and didn't see L anywhere so figured he was still outside. He started towards the main door that would lead him out to the hall that would lead him out side.

"Where does Raito-kun think he is going?" L's voice asked causing Raito to jump and spin to look at him.

"I was going out to look for you." Raito said, L just looked at him as if he didn't believe him causing Raito to fidget, "I woke up and I didn't see you any where, I thought you were still outside so I was going to go look for you." Raito said crossing his arms causing the chain to jingle pulling L's eyes to the six foot long chain the Raito had been holding.

"Raito-kun has attached the chain to him, I thought Raito-kun disliked the chain." L said.

"Well, after having it on for so long, it felt weird having it off and I couldn't sleep with it off so I put it back on to sleep." Raito said. L stepped closer to Raito and held out his hand for the other end of the chain which Raito handed over to him, with a soft click L cuffed himself back to Raito and took another step towards Raito.

"I am glad that I caught Raito-kun before he went outside." He took another step towards Raito and out of instinct Raito took one back, now Raito was right up against the door, "Raito-kun should know that if he got that watch wet Raito-kun would have gotten a painful shock and would have been hospitalized." He took another step closer so now his nose was right up against Raito's, his breath fanning across Raito's lips. "I would have been very sad if Raito-kun would have had to be hospitalized." Raito started to lean his head forward to erase the space between their lips, just like L had planned he would, but before their lips could touch a power outage caused Raito to pull his head back.

"A power outage?" Raito questioned trying to distract himself from the fact that he had almost kissed L, "I guess it was a good thing we stopped working for the night."

"Mmm." L said watching Raito who was currently trying to get rid of the blush on his face and hid his growing erection. Without warning L turned around and made his way to the kitchen forcing Raito to follow him.

"Wh-where are we going?" Raito asked blushing at his stutter.

"I require something sweet, Raito-kun." L said as they made it to the kitchen, he walked over to the refrigerator and quickly pulled something out of it, making sure to keep it from Raito's sight. This was the perfect chance to show Raito who was dominate. He had been waiting for the right time, the storm would not die down until tomorrow evening, and now that Matsuda had been taken care of no one would be able to interfere.

He turned towards Raito who was waiting near the island counter, making sure to keep what he had just gotten out of the refrigerator hidden from Raito's now adjusted eyes. "Did you get what you wanted?" Raito asked.

"Only part of it." L said before quickly moving so that he was in front of Raito, and before Raito could react he had Raito up onto the island counter.

"What are you doing!" Raito cried blushing as L climbed onto the counter on top of him, resting his body in between his legs so that Raito could feel his painful erection that was hidden very well by his baggy jeans.

"I'm finally getting what I want Raito-kun." L said then kissed Raito. Raito was shocked, not reacting at first, but when he felt L's tongue asking for entrance he quickly snapped out of his shock and slowly opened his mouth for L. When Raito opened his mouth L wasted no time plunging his tongue in and tasting his submissive. At the first taste of Raito L moaned and moved one of his hands from the counter to Raito's hair and griped it, pulling Raito's head back for a better angle. As the kiss went on, L began to thrust himself against Raito who pull away from the kiss to throw his head back and moan loudly, causing L to growl and latch on to his neck.

"Oh, my God L!" Raito moaned thrusting up into L when he found a sensitive spot on Raito's neck. L's other hand that wasn't latched into Raito's hair moved from the counter and began to travel down to Raito's pants once he knew that Raito was fully distracted. Without Raito noticing he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants letting Raito's fully erected member free. He unlatched from Raito's neck and even though he couldn't really see it there, he knew there was now a decent sized love bite on Raito's neck. Now everyone would know that Raito was since the only people here were himself, Raito, and Matsuda, and seeing that himself and Raito were chained together Matsuda couldn't possibly have done it. "L?" Raito questioned the smirk he saw on L's face.

"Nothing for Raito-kun to worry about." L said giving Raito a chaise kiss before sliding down to Raito's erection grabbing the chocolate syrup he had grabbed from the refrigerator earlier.

"L, what are you doing?" Raito asked.

"Raito-kun, I thought we already discussed this. I am getting what I want, and as Raito-kun should know, I always get what I want." L said before pouring a good amount of chocolate syrup on Raito's erection, causing Raito to moan at the cold feeling on his hot flesh. L licked his lips getting harder at the sight the Raito made resiting the urge to unzip his own pants and pleasure himself, he was sure that soon enough that he would be getting to enjoy his submissive. "You look good enough to eat Raito-kun, and I don't think I can wait any longer to try you."

"Wait, L, Sto-AH!" Raito's plea was cut short by L's tongue taking a long, slow lick up his dick taking some of the chocolate syrup with it.

"What was that Raito-kun?" L asked before he took another long, slow lick. His only response was a low thunk as Raito's head came in contact with the counter, and some pants. "Raito-kun tastes so much better than any sweets that I have ever had." L said with a smirk before taking three more long, slow licks, his response to that was a loud moan. L continued to clean Raito's dick of the chocolate syrup, when it was clean he suddenly swallowed it whole without warning, he holly enjoyed the response.

"OH FUCK L!" Raito yelled trying to thrust further into L's mouth, but L had predicted that he would try that and had moved his hands to Raito's hips to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. He glanced up at Raito and moaned at the obvious pleasure he was causing his submissive. The moan caused his throat to vibrate on Raito's dick causing Raito to throw his head back with a silent scream and thrust his hand into L's surprisingly soft hair. L began to slowly bob his head up and down Raito's length, sucking on it as if it were the sweetest lollipop in the world, and to L it was because what he was doing right now was pleasuring his submissive and nothing could get any sweeter than that. "L, L, L!" Raito began to chant tightening his hold on L's hair trying to force him to go faster. L pulled off Raito with a soft 'pop' and a light chuckle.

"Now now, Raito-kun, I am the dominate here, I decide how fast we go." L said before taking Raito in his mouth once again picking up his slow rhythm. Raito moan and tightened his grip in L's hair and once more tried to force his to go faster, at that L growled and gave him a reprimanding slap to the thigh causing Raito cum without warning as the pleasure of L growling on him and the pain of L slapping him mixed to create a new a pleasurable experience for him. As Raito laid there on the counter gathering himself, L unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. He placed three fingers in front of Raito's mouth which caused Raito to look at him with a confused look. "Suck." L explained causing Raito to have a panicked look and sat up quickly knocking L off of him and onto the floor.

"Oh my God L, are you alright?!" Raito asked sliding off the counter zipping and buttoning up his pants.

"I am fine from my fall Raito-kun. But I am hurt that Raito-kun does not wish to make love to me." L said standing up from the floor, letting gravity take his pants with them allowing Raito to see huge, pulsing erection. Raito blushed and forced himself to look away from the erection and into L large, hopeful, panda like eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to make love to you-" Raito started but was cut off as L pushed him back onto the counter, unbuttoning his pants before Raito could stop him.

"So Raito-kun does want to make love to me, good then we can start where we left off." L said then tried to push three fingers into Raito's mouth but Raito swatted them away.

"L stop it!" Raito cried trying to push L off of him but the older man was stronger.

"But Raito-kun said that he wanted to make love to me, if that is so then why is Raito-kun trying so hard to stop me?" L asked with a slight annoyed growl. Why was his submissive being so damn difficult all of a sudden? He had ignored his own pleasure and had pleasured his submissive, and his submissive had just stated that he wished to make love to him, so why was he trying to fight him off? He couldn't have done something wrong, could he? Did he miss read the signs? No, that was impossible.

"I do want to make love to you-" Raito started slapping away L's hand from his crotch, and was cut off from finishing his sentence by an annoyed growl from L.

"If that is true then why is Raito-kun not being a good submissive an letting me make sweet love to him?!" L asked getting annoyed with his submissive.

"Because Ryuzaki-kun is not being a good dominate and let me finish telling him why I am not being a good submissive!" Raito yelled causing L to stop. He wasn't being a good dominate? No wonder his submissive was acting up.

"I apologize, Raito." L said shocking Raito when he dropped the '-kun' showing serious, "I did not realize I was being such a dominate to warrant you acting out in such away, please forgive me." Raito blushed and looked down at his hands for a second or two before looking back at his dominate.

"You are forgiven." Raito said with a small smile.

"Now, my submissive, please tell me what it is you have been trying to tell me." L said.

"All I wanted to tell you is, I do not want to make love to you here on the kitchen counter where Watari prepares the tea and food. And even though I know the power is out, I know those cameras are still running." Raito said. Without a word L picked Raito up and threw him over his shoulder, causing Raito to give out a little yelp. "Wh-where are we going?"

"I am making my submissive happy, I am moving him from the kitchen to another room." L said giving Raito's ass a little pat.

"Does this room have cameras too?" Raito asked blushing.

"Raito-kun, every room in this suite has cameras in it." L said with a smirk.

"You mean even before we were cuffed together you were watching me shower?!" Raito asked.

"I had to make sure no one snuck in there and took what was mine, I'm sure Raito-kun understands." L said.

"What do you mean by that?" Raito asked as L opened a door not answering. He walks over to a bed and drops Raito onto it and before Raito could react L attached a collar on him that was attached to a chain that was hooked to the bed. Raito looked up at L and blushed at seeing the lust and want for him in L's eyes, he watched L walk over to the bedside table and pull out a little key and unlock the cuffs from their wrist before he leaned over to kiss him. But right before their lips touched L seemed to remember something and pulled back. "L?"

"Raito-kun will stay right there like a good submissive." L said as he made his way back to the door. Raito made to stand, but the chain only allowed him to get to his knees.

"Where are you going?" Raito asked.

"Be a good submissive now Raito-kun and keep your collar on." L said then left the room.

"Get back here L!" Raito cried but there was no response, "DAMN IT L, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE AND FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!"


End file.
